The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley
The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley is a reality series program that is on the internet video streaming television network Sims Broadcasting System. The series is loosely based on the drama series television program titled the Desperate Housewives''2010-10-15. Sims Broadcasting System. The Real Housewives of... is picked up for the 2011-12 fall season and the series will omit the mystery plots and the bring more drama to the series when five housewives in a neighborhood will come and film nine episodes of the show.'2010-10-15'. 'Sims Broadcasting System. The cast of the ''real housewives'' will be announced at a later date upon completion of casting calls.2010-10-15. Sims Broadcasting System. The Real Housewives meets reality when five women comes together to film nine episodes for an upcoming reality show that will be airing on Sims Broadcasting System. and is produced by United Films International and filmed on the strategic life-simulation computer game called The Sims 3. It was revealed that the show will be airing in the 2011 - 2012 television season. The premise of the show depicts five housewives in the filming in Sunset Valley and showcase the daily workings of the luxurious housewife in managing her work, social networking (such as networking for events, premieres events, fundraisers, etc.), and other known luxurious life in the upper class. History On November 16, 2010, the Sims Broadcasting System confirmed in a press release that they have picked up a mid-season airing of reality series that will be airing in the 2011 - 2012 holiday season on the internet video streaming television network Sims Broadcasting System and it is currently in production. The first season has eight episodes, including a reunion show, that depicts five housewives from the inner socialites from the SimNation suburb Sunset Valley. The casting and filming shortly after being picked up and it filming its second season. which is the platform of the series.]] Spin-offs On December 11, 2010, the Sims Broadcasting System picked up, not only the show, but, it has ordered a spin - off of the series. The spokesman of Sims Broadcasting System has said that this is preliminary and will be helpful if the main series has met or exceed their expectations of the show. On January 12, 2011, the Sims Broadcasting System has ordered, in total, of 6 seasons of The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley and 4 seasons of The Real Housewives of Riverview. Also to note, that they are in casting calls for another spin-off which will be filming at a later date. Production History On November 16, 2010, it was revealed that the The Real Housewives of... had indeed picked the SimNation suburban neighborhood called '''Sunset Valley and that was in the process of filming the show at the time, and no further information was confirmed. On November 20, 2010, it was confirmed that Vita Alto has been added to the cast. Also on the press release, that the Crumplebottom family have been signed for the Season 1 of the show along with Vita Alto. On November 26, 2010, the Sims Broadcasting Systems' official press release, the Crumplebottom family, Agnes Crumplebottom and Cornelia Goth, were officially added to the cast list. Also on the press release, Nancy Landgraab has also been added to the show. The press release did confirmed that there is one more housewife to be added. On November 27, 2010, Sims Broadcasting System confirmed that Holly Alto is the last housewife and two days later, on November 29th, the Sims Broadcasting System executives confirmed that the show is in beginning stages of production for season one and air in the 2011 - 2012 television schedule. Also on November 29th, that the The Real Housewives of... will be picked up for season 2 and a spin-off of the show. On January 11, 2011, the executives at Sims Broadcasting System has picked up The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley, The Real Housewives of Riverview, and The Real Housewives of Barnacle Bay for additional seasons. Cast Members Current # Holly Alto (Season 1 - Current) # Bella Bechelor (Season 2 - Current) # Maryse Chandler (Season 3 - Current) # Agnes Crumplebottom (Season 1 - Current) # Nancy Landgraab (Season 1 - Current) Former # Vita Alto (Season 1) # Cornelia Goth (Season 1 - Season 2) Current Housewives Holly Alto (Season 1 to Current) She is trying to control me. (Season 1) Holly Alto is, then teenaged at the beginning of the show, young-adult daughter of Vita Alto. Holly and Vita are mother-and-daughter related housewives and where Agnes Crumplebottom and Cornelia Goth are sisters and while Nancy Landgraab is associated by friends to Agnes, Cornelia, and Holly, and enemy, and business rival, to Vita. Holly is completely different from her parents. Holly is a goodie - too - shoes and later in the series became an author whereas her mother is in the political career and her father, once in business career, is now in criminal career. Throughout the shows series, Holly and Vita fought constantly on how she has to live her life. By the end of season one, Holly became an older sister to Abbie Alto, who was born on the finale episode. Bella Bechelor (Season 2 to Current) Maryse Chandler (Season 3 to Current)<.Small> Agnes Crumplebottom (Season 1 to Current) It's only money and you can't take it with you. (Season 1) Agnes Crumplebottom is a widower from her first husband, Erik, and is the sister of Cornelia Goth. She is associated with her sister, Nancy Landgraab, and Holly Alto while she is an enemy of Vita Alto. In the series premiere, Agnes indulged information about her life after her husbands untimely death on their honeymoon. She is an illustrated author. She is the youngest housewife before Holly became an official housewife. Throughout the series first season, Agnes aligned herself with Cornelia, Holly, and Nancy over Vita. This is a constant fight to let Holly to become whatever she felt she needs to be an adult. On the reunion show, she has hinted that Holly is welcomed to move in with her, but, this isn't confirmed or denied from Holly. Agnes is one of two sets of relatives, which are the Alto family (Vita being the mother and Holly being the daughter) whilst Crumplebottom-Goth relations which the relations are sister consisting of Cornelia Goth being the younger sister with Agnes Crumplebottom being the elder sister. Nancy Landgraab (Season 1 to Current) You think that I'm a witchl bring it. (Season 1) Nancy Landgraab is known throughout Sunset Valley who built up the city with her money. She is associated to Cornelia Goth, who founded the city with her husband, are close friends. She is also good friends with Conrelia's sister, Agnes Crumplebottom. She has a husband Geoffry Landgraab and mother to Malcolmb Landgraab. Throughout the series first season, Nancy has been in the mix of things with her allies, Agnes and Cornelia, respectfully, against the mogul tycoon, Vita Alto. Vitas' daughter, Holly, is very fond of her and usually gives her good advice. Former Vita Alto (Season 1 to Current) I don't wanna get old. (Season 1) Vita Alto is a political / business-woman, wife to Nick Alto, and mother to Holly Alto, then Abbie Alto, and she is described as a vicious-shrewd-hard working woman who takes control everything. While filming the series first season, Vita became pregnant with a second child; who she delivered a bubbly baby girl named Abbie. She is in the political career and gradually becomes Vice-President. She has made hundreds of dollars into her campaign while sabotage the efforts of other charities. Throughout the series first season, Vita and Holly constantly fought over Holly's decisions about her future. Vita and Nick are completely different from their eldest child; they are mean people whilst Holly is a goody-too-shoes. Vita is an enemy to Holly Alto, Agnes Crumplebottom, Cornelia Goth, and Nancy Landgraab. Vita, her husband, and two daughters are new breed of money in Sunset Valley. Cornelia Goth (Season 1 to Current) In a town of weirdos, I'm just going to be me. (Season 1) Cornelia Goth (nee Crumplebottom) is the younger sister of Agnes Crumplebottom, wife of Semis Goth, and mother to Mortimer Goth. She, alongside her rich husband Gunther, founded Sunset Valley with the help of monetary help from Nancy Landgraabs' money to build the city. The history of Goth-Landgraab-Alto feud goes back some years. Goth - Crumplebottom and the Landgraab fortunes, they have become feirced enemies with Crumplebottom-Goth-Landgraab against Vita Alto. Cornelia likes Holly due to the hospitalities she brings to the in-circle of Cornelia's' friends. She has a lavished mansion almost north of the city, but, closely near the city's' graveyard. She is, along with Vita, the oldest housewife. Her son, Mortimer, is an honorable student, but, unsure of his future. Housewives History Show History Series overview Episode guide Specials Season 1 Season 2 DVD release It is tentative at this point of time, but, the previous seasons of the series will be on sale at the local sim stores in SimNation on DVDs. See Also # Sims Broadcasting System # The Real Housewives of... # The Real Housewives of Riverview # The Real Housewives of Barnacle Bay References The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley Category:The Real Housewives The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley Category:2014 Category:2015